


Lunate

by psycho_raven



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: Isa colecciona huesos con forma de media luna, Lea quiere que los corazones que se roba latan por siempre.





	Lunate

Isa memoriza los nombres de los huesos, veinte y siete en cada mano, pero nunca recuerda los rostros de las personas. Es más bien una cosa de intereses que de personalidad. Los va contando, su dedo índice delineando los contornos pálidos de la fotografía sepia en su libro. Los huesos se rompen, como las personas, pero eventualmente se reparan y siguen ahí con entereza, en eso no se parecen en nada a la personas. Isa se pregunta acerca de las secuelas, si es que una pierna rota vuelve a ser la misma alguna vez, como un corazón roto. Nadie vuelve a ser el mismo luego de un corazón roto, piensa, puedes trozar y volver a armar, pegar los pedazos para que nadie lo note, pero las grietas quedan, todo se va por las grietas. Pero los huesos--

Isa tiene dieciocho años y manos firmes que observa en silencio, mueve los dedos como poniendo a prueba sus articulaciones, el indice trazando las lineas de lo que sabe hay bajo piel y carne. 

"Lunate"

Presiona su muñeca entre el pulgar y el índice, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un marca que demora en desaparecer, lo vuelve a hacer y murmura:

"Lunate"

Justo ahí con forma de luna creciente. Le frustra un poco no poder tenerla entre sus manos, no poder recorrer sus esquinas. Es lo que quiere, la luna para si, que no se quiebre. La gente es débil, los corazones aún más, pero en cambio la luna y el hueso--

"Forma de media luna con la concavidad mirando hacia abajo, de sus seis caras cuatro de ellas son articulaciones"

Eso es suficiente para él y vuelve a marcar su muñeca, esta vez con las uñas.

 

\---

 

La primera vez que está frente a un esqueleto sus ojos se van directamente a las manos. Nadie se queda en los laboratorios tan tarde por la noche excepto él, así que no importa. Desliza sus dedos por sobre la superficie porosa del cráneo, lo siente frío e inmóvil. Inerte como podría serlo una escultura, no encuentra nada terrible en su fascinación por como todo muere sin dejar nada detrás, no hay un nombre por el cual llamarlo, no existe por fuera de su utilidad práctica a la ciencia. No hay nada de terrible en las certezas absolutas.

Murmura en voz alta los nombres de cada hueso, partiendo desde el cráneo hacia abajo. Los reconoce con obsesiva perfección, arrastra sus uñas por cada esquina mientras recita para si, las imágenes desgastadas de los libros no le hacen justicia.

Deja las manos para el final, siempre al último. Entonces empieza por los dedos primero, uno por uno, solo al terminar: 

"Lunate"

Nota algo extraño, esta vez no parece ser suficiente incluso cuando puede enterrar las uñas en el hueso mismo. 

 

\---

 

Conoce a Lea en un optativo de cardiología. Isa desprecia los corazones, son débiles como la naturaleza humana, frágiles y llenos de connotaciones sentimentales que no tienen sentido. Pero Isa lleva como filosofía el despreciar con razones, así que toma el electivo para reafirmar cada jueves a las ocho de la mañana por qué los huesos son mejores que los corazones, los muertos que los vivos. 

Es por esa permanente oposición que Lea capta su atención. Lea está lleno de ángulos duros y esquinas que se quiebran en vez de doblar, no puede evitar notar sus manos cuando se sienta a su lado con soltura. A Isa casi le parece ver trabajando músculos y huesos, sus dedos finos pero no frágiles sobre el cuaderno.

Podría ser un esqueleto, pero está tan lleno de vida que llega a ser agobiante. Es una contradicción, Isa no entiende y Lea se presenta con una sonrisa. 

"Mi nombre es Lea ¿Te lo memorizaste?"

Isa nunca recuerda los rostros, pero los el rostro angular de Lea queda grabado en su mente. Es por los huesos, piensa Isa cuando sueña con sus pómulos y los dedos interminables recorriendo su espalda.

Piensa que si lo ignora lo suficiente quizás desaparezca, pero la atención que le pone cuando no mira compensa por todas las veces que le responde con monosílabos. 

Así es como se va dando cuenta de quien es realmente, o de quien podría llegar a ser. 

 

\---

 

Lea se especializa en cardiología, además tiene una alegre fijación por el cerebro humano, las memorias y emociones.

"Así funcionamos, Isa. Es fascinante" Dice empujando un dedo por sobre el pecho de Isa, al nivel del corazón. Tiene que contener el aire cuando se acerca tanto, mirar hacia otro lado.

"Hay que sostenerse en algo, no sirve de nada si solo eres una masa en el suelo."

"No he dicho lo contrario. Nunca voy a convencerte ¿cierto?"

"Lo dudo."

"Lo que pasa es que eres muy cerrado, hay más cosas--"

Lea sigue hablando, siempre sigue hablando. Isa solo observa y niega con la cabeza, como si supiera algo que nadie más, mete una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón como si escondiera algo. Parece que sostuviera una piedra entre sus dedos cuando lo interrumpe.

"¿Pero cuan cerca puedes estar del corazón humano?"

Hay una pausa, los dedos de Isa se mueven dentro de su bolsillo como si jugase con algo.

"No tienes idea"

 

\--- 

 

Isa no diría que son amigos, pero Lea insiste en llamarlo así. Sea lo que sea que hay entre ellos dos, es suficiente para que Lea no parezca alarmado cuando encuentra un pequeño hueso en el bolsillo del pantalón de Isa.

"¿De donde sacaste eso?" Su voz es baja, casi peligrosa, pero no hay alarma en ella, ni siquiera miedo. Podría jurar que es curiosidad lo que nota. 

"Lo encontré."

"Nadie encuentra huesos tirados, Isa. No soy idiota."

"Si cuando estudias Kinesiología"

"¿Lo robaste de la universidad?"

Isa lo mira como si fuera el mayor estúpido en la tierra, y quizás lo es por seguir preguntando. Nadie cuerdo seguiría la conversación, nadie cuerdo querría tanto saber. 

"No de ahí. No se puede robar algo que no es propiedad de nadie."

Pero Lea es inteligente, su mente funciona de forma distinta a la de Isa, en donde este almacena conocimientos Lea se mueve con eficacia y rapidez, indaga y une los cabos sueltos. No necesita aprenderse nada de memoria para eso, solo poner atención. Recuerda el trabajo de medio tiempo de Isa en la morgue, recuerda el cementerio-- 

"¿De un muerto?"

"No va a necesitarlo"

Hay otra pausa ahí, una en donde Lea decide hacia donde quiere guiar la conversación. Isa lo mira expectante porque lo que siga después definirá el resto de sus días juntos.

"¿Como se llama?"

"Lunate"

 

\--- 

 

Isa se fija en los detalles, en lo áspero de las esquinas donde dos huesos se encuentran, en las diminutas imperfecciones que pueblan la superficie de un fémur viejo. Reconoce cuales son naturales, erosiones como las rocas en la arena de la playa. Sabe cuales no deberían ir ahí, cuales necesitan ser limadas con prolijidad. De eso se trata todo, con cuales grietas se puede continuar y con cuales no.

No parece importarle la sangre, es solo algo que sucede. A veces le tocará un práctico en donde tendrá que atravesar carne y músculo para llegar al hueso, la sangre sucede como la lluvia. Se quita de encima y desaparece. 

A veces se encuentra con Lea después de un laboratorio, la bata de este cubierta de sangre y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Lo saluda en el pasillo y le dice que se ven al almuerzo donde siempre, Isa nota que siempre que esto pasa llega tarde al almuerzo, el cabello goteando y las manos en los bolsillos del polerón.

Cuando las saca no para de refregaras, mira sus uñas de reojo mientras le comenta de como tuvo un corazón vivo entre sus manos. 

"Están limpias, tus manos. Deja de hacer eso."

"Claro que lo están, suelo bañarme ¿sabes? No puedo creer que interrumpieras mi historia para--"

"No hay sangre."

Es otra de esas pausas en donde deben elegir cuanta información quieren entregar.

"Siempre la hay, solo que no la vez." 

"Como con tus corazones."

"Exacto."

Isa se pregunta si para Lea es suficiente eso. 

 

\---

 

La primera vez que se besan es en la habitación de Lea, están estudiando para el examen final del ramo que tomaron juntos cuando sucede. Ocurre como un cristal rompiéndose, como el instante en que el vaso cae al suelo y todo parece ir más lento por lo inevitable de su destrucción. Es como un choque y un relámpago, es como un terremoto en una tarde de verano.

Ambos tienen una inevitable fascinación por lo terrible. 

Cuando dejan de besarse Lea está sentado sobre él en la cama y lleva una sonrisa demente en el rostro. Isa decide que la ama y se pregunta si de eso se trata toda la tontería de los corazones. Sabe que lo quiere porque desde que lo vio supo de su potencial para hacer explotar el mundo. 

"Quiero mostrarte algo"

Lea luce como un niño el día de navidad, como si besarse y tocarse bajo la ropa fuera toda la confirmación que necesitase para mostrarle algún importante secreto. Isa espera algo sentimental o irreverente, como todo siempre termina siendo con Lea. Un recuerdo o quizás otra rana que robó del laboratorio para liberarla en los pantanos fuera de la ciudad (cuantas veces más va a tener que conducir hasta allí para que Lea libere animales, se pregunta.) 

Lo que no espera es la sonrisa complice que aún lleva en su rostro cuando saca de la heladera un cooler pequeño, como si su contenido fueran cervezas y no un corazón humano.

Un corazón humano latiendo desafiante, fresco y colorado aún. 

Isa observa el contenedor con atención, un dispositivo le entrega sangre en circuito cerrado para que siga bombeando. /Lea lo quiere vivo/ piensa para si. 

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"Hey, no eres el único que puede tener ideas. Se me ocurrió cuando dijiste lo de la morgue."

"Y lo pusiste en tu refrigerador."

Lea se encoge de hombros y sostiene el cooler entre sus manos, los ojos parecen brillarle incluso más cuando los tiene fijos en el músculo vivo que late ahí dentro. No tiene guantes, así que tiene que resistir el impulso de sostenerlo entre sus manos, nunca lo toca sin guantes. 

"Hey, Isa. Me mataría darte mi corazón, así que este es tuyo."

"Eres un idiota" dice /¿No morirías por mi?/ piensa. 

Se ríen y la escena no les parece macabra cuando se besan y Lea aún carga el congelador consigo. 

 

\---

 

Cada vez que visita la morgue se lleva uno de esos pequeños huesos con forma de luna en su bolsillo, nadie lo nota. Muchas veces los cuerpos no tienen nombre, no pertenecen a lápida ni a donante alguno. Se usan los recursos disponibles y las fosas comunes son de gran ayuda: cuerpos que nadie va a extrañar. 

Lea siempre frunce un poco el ceño cuando oye de ello. Dice que no es justo, alguien debería recordarlos para que sigan viviendo. Isa argumenta que a nadie le importa. 

Coloca cada Lunate sobre su repisa, una al lado de la otra. Mano izquierda, mano derecha. Los mira antes de irse a dormir y se pregunta hasta cuando le bastará solo con eso. 

Lea descubre que solo puede mantener un corazón vivo a la vez y se ve en una disyuntiva. No quiere que los olviden como a los cuerpos de la morgue de gente sin rostro, le gustan los corazones, eso no tiene nada de malo, debería darles algo a cambio. 

"Si recuerdo de quienes son, no van a morir."

"Clínicamente están muertos." 

"No es eso, Isa. La gente sigue viviendo mientras la recuerdes." 

"Solo estás divagando. Ni siquiera tienes tanto espacio en tu congelador."

"Tal vez no sea necesario que los mantenga latiendo si recuerdo de quienes son. Sus rostros, nombres, sus historias..." 

"Ahora no solo vas a robarlos, vas a robar también los expedientes."

"¿A ti no te interesa saber de quienes eran esas lunas?"

"Ahora son mías, eso es todo lo que importa." 

Isa se acomoda los lentes y sigue estudiando, sentado en su escritorio. Lea se recuesta en la cama y juega con uno de los Lunates entre sus dedos. 

"Me pregunto si habrá tenido bonitas manos."

Isa no responde. Le gustan las manos de Lea y por un momento se pregunta como serán sus huesos. 

 

\--- 

 

El día en que se gradúan es también el día en que cometen su primer asesinato. Lucen menos sorprendidos de lo que deberían, ambos sabían que no iba a bastar con lo que tenían, no para siempre. 

Reciben sus títulos y no tienen familiares que vayan a la ceremonia, así que se inventan una propia bebiendo en el cuarto de Lea con las manos entrelazadas. Isa mira sus nudillos y empieza a nombrar las partes en que los huesos se tocan, cada articulación como si fueran constelaciones, pasa sus labios por sobre cada dedo con algo peligrosamente parecido a la adoración. 

Toman el auto de Isa y están ebrios, saben que es una mala idea pero no importa. Ambos saben también que no es suficiente pero no lo han dicho en voz alta. Deja que Lea maneje esta vez porque Isa es demasiado práctico y si quieren que parezca un accidente pueden permitirse algo de morbo. 

¿Se puede llamar accidente cuando hay deseo? El deseo viene del corazón, dice Lea cuando pasa el auto sobre un pobre bastardo que se le ocurrió salir a caminar de madrugada y por la carretera. Ninguno de los dos se engaña fingiendo terror, o jurando que la primera vez será la última. 

"Hey, Isa. Mira, tiene identificación." Lea sostiene el carnet y Isa puede ver el brillo en sus ojos incluso en la neblina de la más oscura noche. 

"Eso querías ¿no? Guárdala."

Llevan la indumentaria en el maletero del auto, Isa se agacha para encargarse de las manos. Las ve intactas y suspira con alivio. 

"Se llamaba Roxas, huh-uh... era bastante joven." 

"¿Remordimiento?"

"Curiosidad"

Cuando Isa termina, Lea le arranca el corazón y aunque procura tener los guantes y la bata bien puesta es inevitable que termine cubierto de sangre. Isa lo mira de reojo y sabe que tendrá que soportarlo lavarse las manos de forma compulsiva las próximas tres semanas. 

Isa guarda las manos para sacar lo que realmente le interesa luego, en casa. Piensa que es incluso más fácil así, dos por uno. Hay lunas dentro de todos nosotros, piensa, pero están mejor con él. 

La carretera, como muchos caminos, no lleva a ningún lado. Un pueblo olvidado y cubierto de polvo que alguna vez se mantuvo de la minería, ahora abandonado por lo poco rentable que se volvió vivir de salitre y carbón. Es el refugio perfecto, aunque no se sienten como fugitivos aún.

Ya no están ebrios cuando cogen en una posada, pero la adrenalina los hace ebullir. Lea le dice luego que le daría su corazón, de verdad se lo daría, pero nunca ha sentido que lata realmente, de que sirve si no bombea sangre ya; pum, pum, pum, susurra contra su oído. Isa le dice que siempre le falta algo, nunca ha sido suficiente. Excepto ahora, con un cadáver en el maletero y el cuero de Lea aun caliente sobre el suyo. 

Los huesos son fríos, piensa, pero Lea siempre es tibio como la carne y la sangre. 

 

\--- 

 

No solo son listos, si no que además son médicos. Los cadáveres son su especialidad, ambos son perfeccionistas de formas distintas, Isa con un poco menos de morbo y más de compulsión. Lea de una forma más atrevida, como una bomba que cae en el lugar preciso. 

La primera vez, Roxas, como lo recuerda Lea casi con afecto, podría haber sido un accidente. Las que siguen a esas son tan minuciosamente planeadas, tan bien calculadas, que les parece gracioso -de una forma terrible- que pudieran pensar que no fue premeditado. 

"Hey, en nuestra defensa Ienzo no fue planeado. Solo se nos ocurrió." 

La muerte ocurre, le dice Isa en la noche, cuando Lea trenza su cabello con manos hábiles. Isa se encuentra pensando en sus manos con mucha frecuencia. La muerte ocurre, es inevitable, si no no estarían donde están, si no ni siquiera tendrían un título. La muerte es una certeza, y en un mundo así, con la amenaza de la fatalidad tan presente, las personas aún así deciden amar y creer. Lea lo encuentra fascinante, Isa dice que es una idiotez pero no está tan seguro si lo que dice y lo que piensa son lo mismo.

No demoran en encontrar trabajo, se mudan a vivir juntos y Lea pasa las tardes poniendo etiquetas en los contenedores. Cada etiqueta con un nombre y dos fechas, nacimiento y muerte. Recuerda los cumpleaños de cada uno, investiga sus historias, indaga en sus vidas. 

"Así quien necesita que el corazón siga latiendo. Están vivos acá" Dice señalando su cabeza con el índice. 

Isa quita el polvo de los huesos en forma de media luna, los alinea con cuidado sobre la repisa, los cuenta aunque sabe su número de memoria. Una y otra vez pasa sus dedos por sobre los bordes y las curvas. A veces Lea se queda mirándolo cuando hace eso, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. 

Isa lo observa sereno cuando sostiene los corazones entre sus manos. Rara vez lo hace, pero se ve distinto cuando sucede, como si sostuviera su propio corazón latiendo caliente entre sus dedos.

"Lunate" Susurra, porque tiene forma de luna. ¿Y si su forma es la de un corazón?

 

\--- 

 

No saben cuanto tiempo pasa cuando Isa tiene que comprar una repisa nueva. Lea usa su sueldo para comprar un enorme refrigerador a una carnicería, le parece gracioso que sea ahí donde la adquiera. 

El sonido de un cráneo partiéndose no es distinto al de cualquier otra cosa rompiéndose contra el pavimento. Isa tiene brazos fuerte que usa en romperle la cabeza al bastardo de turno, no hay nada de su interés ahí. Se mancha de sangre que quita con prolija eficacia.

El sonido de un cuello rompiéndose es más fantasmagórico, tiene una connotación distinta y no deja manchas. Le permite recordar mejor su rostro, sin que quede desfigurado por el impacto del fierro que Isa lleva bajo el brazo. Esa es la forma que Lea elige, su favorita. 

Es curioso como el cuerpo humano puede resultar tan inflamable. O tal vez es que, con la cantidad de fuego necesario, todo termina por arder eventualmente. Lea se encarga de quemar los cuerpos, el olor a ceniza adhiriéndose a él hace que quiera sacarse la piel, pero piensa que es el precio que tiene que pagar por robarle el corazón a alguien.

Esa noche le dice a Isa: 

"Si robé tu corazón ¿cual es el precio?"

"Tal vez ya lo estás pagando." 

 

\--- 

 

Lea guarda un contenedor vacío en el refrigerador, en lo más profundo. La etiqueta dice Isa y en esta solo figura una fecha. 

Es lo justo, piensa. 

Observa sus manos largas y toca el punto exacto donde Lunate se esconde, lo repasa varias veces con la yema de sus dedos, pensativo. Mañana cumplen dos años saliendo, tiene un título de doctor que lo respalda cuando se dice; nadie se desangra a morir por perder una mano.


End file.
